Carl Grimes (TV Series)/Gallery
The following are images of Carl Grimes (TV Series). TV Series Season 1 CarlCastPhoto1.jpeg Carl 1.png "Days Gone Bye" Season one carl grimes.png Carl.PNG S1e1F.png S1e1E.png "Guts" Twd-102-000033.jpg Shane_Carlknot.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-12-31-20h58m35s235.png Carl Guts PP 2.JPG Carl Guts PP 1.JPG "Tell It to the Frogs" Tell It to the Frogs.jpg Amy, Lori, CArl.jpg Twd103 2016.jpg Twd103 0533.jpg Carl Tell It to The Frogs 4 PP.JPG Carl Tell It to The Frogs 3 PP.JPG Carl Tell It to The Frogs 2 PP.JPG Carl Tell It to The Frogs 1 PP.JPG "Vatos" Twd104 1019.jpg Sophia, Carol, Carl, and some guy.JPG Episode 4 Vatos.jpg Carl Vatos ajsads.PNG Carl Vatos jsadad.PNG Carl Vatos ssad.PNG "Wildfire" TWD wildfire.jpg Meeting.jpg Some people in group on cars.jpg Episode-5-Group-CDC-760.jpg "TS-19" Ts-19.jpg 1x06-TS-19-the-walking-dead-21027110-900-506.jpg Season one carl grimes (cdc).png Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-20h05m58s144.png Season 2 CarlCastPhoto2.jpg Carlpromotionalpicture.jpg Lori and Carl S2.png 2009913-grimesfam.jpg Untitled.jpg "What Lies Ahead" Group 2x01.jpg Episode-1-shane-carl.jpg WD2011696.jpg Carol, sophia, lori and carl.jpg WD2012473.jpg Twd201 0522.jpg Carl Grimes (TV Series-1.png Carl&deer.png Vlcsnap-130523.jpg Carl shot 2x01.jpg "Bloodletting" S2x02school006.jpg CGrimesRGrimes&OtisTWD.jpg Episode-2-rick-carl-shane-otis.jpg Episode-2-rick-carl.jpg Josephine, Hershel, Rick.png Episode-2-group-carl-bed.jpg "Save the Last One" 2x03 Lori and Carl.png TWD4.png Patricia, Hershel, and Carl.png "Cherokee Rose" Episode-4-rick-carl.jpg Episode-4-rick-carl-day.jpg "Chupacabra" 2x05 Flashback.jpg "Secrets" 2х06_Карл_портрет.jpg 500px-Carlpug1.JPG 500px-Carlpug2.JPG TWDNG2.jpg Carl34434.jpeg Laughing.jpg "Pretty Much Dead Already" Carl and Beth playing chess with Patricia on the farm.JPG Episode-7-shane-carl.jpg Lori and Carl 2x07.jpg Shane_Glenn_Maggie_Beth_Carl_Patrica_episode_7.jpg WD2072586.jpg Group start ep. 7.jpg Episode-7-daryl.jpg Group end ep.6.jpg "Nebraska" Episode-8-carl-lori.jpg Episode-8-group-funeral.jpg "Triggerfinger" Serving dinner.png 2x09 Shane,Carl e Lori.jpg "Judge, Jury, Executioner" Bantvcarl.png Carl cuchillo.jpg Carol Daryl Carl.JPG Carl2x11.png WD211 1620.jpg Episode-11-carl-walker-1.jpg Episode-11-carl-walker-2.jpg Carlpistol.JPG Episode-11-carl.jpg 145-1-.jpg Squirrels.png "Better Angels" Better Angels.5.png Carl, Rick.jpg Carl, Shane.jpg Carl GrimesBarn.jpg Carlbda.JPG Episode-12-carl-rick-shane937490827.jpg Glenn, Hershel, Shane, Beth, Jimmy, Patricia, Maggie, T-Dog, Carl, Lori, Rick, Carol, Andrea, Daryl.jpg Episode-12-carl-rick.jpg Rick and Carl.jpg "Beside the Dying Fire" Episode-13-carl-rick-hayloft.jpg Episode-13-group-highway.jpg 2250013-wd_213_8.png Survivors.jpg Beth middle.png Rick and group1.png Hershel telling the group to stop panicking.JPG 59CF50B6F.jpg WD213 0935.jpg TWD-Episode-213-Main-590.jpg The-Walking-Dead-2-Episode-13-Sneak-Peek-Video-550x300.jpg Episode-13-rick-carl-fire.jpg RCH.jpg Rick calming Beth down.JPG Infected!.jpg Season 3 Carlportrait.jpg carlportrait.png Season 3 Cast Pic.jpg Carl-Grimes-Season-3.jpg Yahoo News S3 Rick and Carl.png "Seed" Carl Seed 2.png Skærmbillede 2012-07-14 kl. 01.29.24.png Skærmbillede 2012-07-14 kl. 01.29.54.png Carl3A.png Carl3B.png Tumblr_maf26fGD4i1rszcxto1_500.jpg Carl.S3.1.jpg Carl.S3.2.jpg Group season 3 and vehicles.png Carl_Seed.jpg carlandgroup.jpg TWD_GP_301_0508_0240.jpg Rick Walk.jpg Seed.7.png Seed.9.png Seed.14.png Seed.13.png Seed.15.png Seed.23.png Seed.35.png Carl Beth Carol.JPG Beth and Carl moment.JPG Beth Carl and the group.JPG Vlcsnap-2012-10-16-14h11m54s12.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-16-14h11m35s82.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-16-14h05m32s22.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-16-14h02m53s228.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-16-13h59m54s231.png Seed.40.png TWD GP 301 0509 0510.jpg Seed.57.png Seed.56.png Seed.55.png Seed.61.png Seed.64.png Carl supressed m9.jpg Riot Gear 3.jpg Beth Greene prison.png Carl (Seed).PNG CarlPrison (Seed).PNG "Sick" Hershel getting medical treatment.JPG Ep3 Emergency.jpg Carlwithberetta.jpg "Killer Within" Carl Killer Within.jpg Walking-Dead-304-07.jpg TWD GP 304 0620 0386a.jpg TWD GP 304 0615 0460.jpg TWD GP 304 0615 0386.jpg Beth Killer Within.jpg Hershel taking a stroll.JPG The prison cell block C.JPG "Say the Word" Carlicon.jpg Group minus axeloscar.jpg Daryl baby carl.jpg Beth Carl Hershel and Baby.JPG Maggie calls for Beth.JPG Beth watching the baby.JPG The group and Beth.JPG Carl close up of talking with Beth Deleted Scene.JPG "Hounded" carlg2.jpg carlg.jpg A7zHA dCEAEcHbp.jpg large.jpg A7zH9zcCMAEiFjj.jpg large.jpg Hounded.5.png Hounded.1.png "When the Dead Come Knocking" TWD-Episode-307-Main-590.jpg Knocking.11.jpg "Made to Suffer" Carl1.jpg TWD-Episode-308-Main-590.jpg Walking-Dead-308-08.jpg The Walking Dead S03E08 1753.jpg The Walking Dead S03E08 2304.jpg The Walking Dead S03E08 Made To Suffer 1080p 1847.jpg The_Walking_Dead_S03E08_Made_To_Suffer_1080p_kissthemgoodbye_net_2435.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-12-20h40m13s227.png "The Suicide King" CarlEP901.png BanCarlTSK.png Walking-Dead-309-17.jpg TWD The Suicide King.jpg Tyreeseaxelcarolrickglenncarlmaggiesashabethhershel.png Glenncarlmaggiebeth.png Carolbethrickcarlhershel.png Twd309-000711.jpg Twd309-001876.jpg "Home" H.4.png HomeGroup.png Home Promo Pic 3.jpg H.2.png 800px-TWDS3E10 19.jpg "I Ain't a Judas" TWD_1018.jpg carlgrimespromo2.png Thegroup.jpg JudasMain.png Carl Judas.jpg 11CarlEp.png 11CarlEp2.png 11CarlEp3.png AAJ10.jpg AAJ3.jpg 800px-TWDS3E11 06.jpg Carl I ain't a Judas.JPG "Clear" RickCarlMichonne.jpg RickCarlHandsUp.jpg Rickfiresgunsomeone.jpg TWD GP 312 0912 0266.jpeg Rick Carl Micphone in car on unknown road.jpg Fullscreen capture 2252013 92018 AM.bmp.jpg Clear Carl.jpg ClearPromo.2.jpg Proxy.jpg Burned zombie and Carl.jpg Walking-Dead-312-07.jpg Walking-Dead-312-04.jpg Grimesfamphoto.png TWD GP 312 0917 0131.jpg TWD GP 312 0917 0032.jpg TWD GP 312 0830 0012v1.jpg Walking-Dead-312-bts-b.jpg RaCGclear2.png RaCGclear1.png Clearpic1.png CGclear6.png CGclear5.png CGclear4.png CGclear3.png CGclear2.png CGaMclear.png Carlthankingmichonne.png CGclear1.png Twd312-000830.jpg Twd312-001057.jpg "Arrow on the Doorpost" We-Are-Going-to-War.jpg Beth being noticable because she's wearing bright colored clothing.JPG Rick telling the group about the governor.JPG "This Sorrowful Life" vlcsnap-2014-01-16-16h17m15s246.png vlcsnap-2014-01-16-16h18m35s20.png vlcsnap-2014-01-16-16h18m42s97.png vlcsnap-2014-01-16-16h37m40s205.png vlcsnap-2014-01-16-16h37m10s163.png vlcsnap-2014-01-16-16h38m21s111.png "Welcome to the Tombs" CarlWttT.png Carlwelcometothetoumbs3.png Carlwelcometothetoumbes.png Twd316-001696.jpg Carl season 4.jpeg Walking-dead-chandler-riggs-carl-season-3-finale-welcome-tombs-amc.jpg Walking-dead-chandler-riggs-andrew-lincoln-welcome-to-tombs-amc.jpg Welcometombs2.jpg The-Walking-Dead-Season-3-FinalTemporada Rick Carl.jpg TWD 3X16 Carl.jpg Car Welcometothetombs.jpg Fathernson.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-01-02h09m08s219.png Carolbethcarl.png Walking-Dead-316-g.jpg Twd316-001601.jpg Tombs Jody Death.png TWD 1121.jpg Fullscreen capture 472013 105757 PM.bmp.jpg Season 4 CarlCastPhoto4.jpg 1186348_640263059328432_1979902081_n.jpg S4Group.png CarlEWCover.png Tumblr inline n2sxspHcBj1spo20a.jpg "30 Days Without An Accident" CarlS4.png CarlBanS4New.png RickandCarlFarming.jpg S4PreviewCarl1.png S4PreviewCarl2.png S4PreviewCarl3.png S4PreviewCarl4.png carl girl nerd boy.png Carl_401.png Carl 30 Days Without an Accident 1.1.jpg Patrick Carl 30 Days without an Accident.jpg Carl 30 Days Without an Accident 0.1.jpg "Infected" Carl S04E02.png Carl 4x02.png Carl Infected 2.JPG Carl Infected 5.JPG Carl Infected 6.JPG Carl Infected 7.JPG Carl Infected 8.JPG Carl Infected.JPG CarlS4A.png Carol talking to Carl about the kids parents.JPG Maggie infected.jpg TWDS4E02_03.jpg TWDS4E02 07.jpg Carl401.png Prison Morning Infected.jpg "Isolation" Carl grimes sadjsaas.PNG S04E03_Carl.png S04E03_Carl2.png Carl.S4.1.png Carlberetta2.jpg S04E03_Carl3.png Carl adsjdjas.PNG Carl and Hershel adjsadjas.PNG CARL gRIMES AIDOHFSADSA.PNG Carl sadojpassa.PNG Carlberetta2ff.jpg Carolberetta.jpg Carl402_01.png Lori, Carl, Rick Photo (Isolation Season 4).png Carl outside with Hershel.jpg Carl to Hershel outside herbal.jpg "Internment" Carl405 (1).jpg Intern Carl Night.png Carl402 02.png Carl402 03.png Intern Carl & Rick Shootout.png Rick Carl shoots walkers - Internment.jpg Walking dead 405.jpg TWD 405 GP 0627 0228-360x240.jpg Carl S04E05 1.png "Dead Weight" Carl and Rick 4x07.jpg "Too Far Gone" Carl Too Far Gone.JPG TooFarGoneAMCOffical.png Beth with the others looking at the governor surprise invitation.JPG Bob Maggie Beth and the group looking at Hershel.JPG TWDS04E08Marlin.png Beth running towards the unknown with Carl and Maggie.JPG CarlAiming.jpg TFG Carl Death Eyes.png TWD 408 GP 0730 0463-700x400.jpg TWDS04E08Marlin-2.png Rick-and-Carl-Too-Far-Gone-620x400.jpg TFG Grimes Walking Away.png Don't look back TV.jpg Chandler-riggs-the-walking-dead-too-far-gone-01-1280x720.png Sble00130.jpg "After" Carl_409_Crop.png S4 E9 Carl.png Carl409.png Episode_4.09_Promotional_Photo.jpg 600px-TWDSeason4Ep9Beretta-2.jpg 600px-TWDSeason4Ep9Beretta.jpg Screen shot 2014-01-24 at 4.26.09 PM.png Screen shot 2014-01-24 at 4.31.31 PM.png Screen shot 2014-01-24 at 4.50.54 PM.png Screen shot 2014-01-24 at 4.49.13 PM.png Screen shot 2014-01-24 at 4.48.59 PM.png Screen shot 2014-01-24 at 4.37.11 PM.png Screen shot 2014-01-24 at 4.32.58 PM.png Carl_S04E09.png S04E09_Carl.png S04E09_Carl2.png S04E09_Carl3.png S04E09_Carl4.png S04E09_Carl5.png Carl_Chocolate_Pudding.jpg Twdcarlafter.jpg 254316218478ada1f93e34d5b48fbaa6.jpg "Claimed" Carl Claimed.png Carl 2 Claimed.jpg Carl,Michonne,Rick (Claimed).JPG Carl (Claimed).JPG Carl (Claimed) (2).JPG Michonne,Carl,Rick (Claimed).JPG S04E11_Carl.png Carl Claimed 1.JPG Carl Claimed 2.JPG Carl Claimed 3.JPG Carl Claimed 4.JPG Carl Claimed 5.JPG Carl Claimed 6.JPG Carl Claimed 7.JPG Carl Claimed 9.JPG Carl Claimed 10.JPG Claimed Carl 1.JPG Claimed Carl 2.JPG Claimed Carl 3.JPG Claimed Carl 4.JPG Claimed Carl 5.JPG "Us" tumblr_n2swpdWhx41top38so1_1280.jpg Us3.jpg Us2.jpg EpisodeA21.jpg EpisodeA20.jpg EpisodeA19.jpg EpisodeA18.jpg EpisodeA15.jpg EpisodeA14.jpg EpisodeA13.jpg "A" CarlABann.jpg A Carl Boxcar.png a1a.jpg Tumblr n38j339LiV1qct676o1 500.png carls4e16.jpg Carl_in_ep_16.png S04E16_Carl1.png S04E16_Carl2.png A1Episode.7.jpg A1Episode.5.jpg A1Episode.3.jpg Walking-Dead-S4-Finale-031.jpg Walking-Dead-S4-Finale-027.jpg Walking-Dead-S4-Finale-015.jpg Walking-Dead-S4-Finale-07.jpg EpA.11.jpg EpA.10.jpg EpA.9.jpg EpA.7.jpg EpA.5.jpg EpA.1.jpg EpA.2.jpg A Alex Killed.png EpisodeA.07.jpg EpisodeA.06.jpg EpisodeA.05.jpg EpisodeA.04.jpg EpisodeA.01.jpg EpisodeA.10.jpg EpisodeA.09.jpg EpisodeA.12.jpg EpisodeA.31.jpg EpisodeA.30.jpg EpisodeA.44.jpg EpisodeA.43.jpg EpisodeA.60.jpg EpisodeA.58.jpg EpisodeA.57.jpg EpisodeA.54.jpg EpisodeA.53.jpg EpisodeA.52.jpg EpisodeA.51.jpg EpisodeA.48.jpg EpisodeA.78.jpg EpisodeA.77.jpg EpisodeA.74.jpg EpisodeA.72.jpg EpisodeA.80.jpg The Walking Dead Webisodes Cold Storage "Keys to the Kingdom" Coldstoragegrimmfamilyphoto.jpg Coldstoragericksfamilyalbum2.jpg Coldstoragecarlsbday.jpg Category:Character Galleries Category:TV Series Galleries